Kenji, Go To Bed!
by Kaze no Ato
Summary: Mini oneshot. What's a redhead to do when his son won't let him have some time with his wife?


Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin © 1994 by Nobuhiro Watsuki and SHUEISHA Inc., Tokyo.

This fic is dedicated to my dear friend whom I adore, LuClipse85. Without her simple question and my off the wall answers…this fic would not exist.

**_Kenji, Go to Bed!_**

Kenshin and Kaoru slowly crept down the hall of the Kamiya Dojo, quiet as they could be. In Kaoru's arms, nestled cozily against her bosom, was a little redheaded angel. A contented smile played across the little boy's features as he felt the security and warmth of his mother's arms around him. The boy's parents stopped in front of his room, Kenshin sliding open the shoji screen to allow Kaoru's entrance. The blue-eyed woman gently laid her son down on his futon, covering him in his blankets.

Kaoru came out of Kenji's room, shut the shoji screen and turned to face her husband. A seductive smile and sparkling baby blue eyes, which flecked with amber, greeted her gaze. She reached up and touched Kenshin's face teasingly before quickly turning for a room farther down the hall, their room.

Minutes later found them in each other's arms, kissing passionately and working their way to their futon. Kenshin nibbled on Kaoru's ear gently, tickling her in the process. Quiet laughter escaped from her and she gentling ran her hand over Kenshin's bare chest, tickling him in return. Kenshin was about to capture his wife's mouth in another passionate kiss when a small voice yelled from the hall.

"Maa, 'tou-san…'kaa-san!" It was Kenji.

Kaoru gave Kenshin a look, seeing as he was more fully clothed than she was. "You're going to see what he wants."

"But sessha…"

"But sessha nothing. Get your butt out there."

Reluctantly Kenshin let go of his wife and opened the shoji screen and made his way down the hall. He found Kenji sitting in the hall, playing with the hem of his yukata. He looked so adorable sitting there; it was hard to feel annoyed at being interrupted.

"Maa, Kenji wanted something?" Kenshin asked, bending down to look at his son.

"Water, 'tou-san!" Kenji answered.

Kenshin picked up the young boy and made his way to the kitchen. Soon his son had drunk his fill, and was safely tucked back in. The Rurouni made his way back to he and his wife's room to find her waiting patiently. His grin returned and he made his way to their futon. He was about to lie down when another call for him or Kaoru came from Kenji. She smiled and pointed towards the hall, which Kenshin quickly headed for once more. Kenshin soon found it was hard to carry a serious conversation with a two year-old.

"Sessha does not think Kenji should wander from his bed, de gozaru. Please return so sessha can spend time with mommy..." Kenshin tried to explain to his son.

Kenji smiled up at his father, who seemed to have an annoying twitch developing in his right eye. Kenji noticed it kept twitching worse when he giggled.

"Sessha really would like Kenji to go back to bed, de gozaru..."

Kenji just stood there, an exact copy of his father's Rurouni grin plastered upon his face, giggling more and more just too see the twitch. Silence filled the air after his giggles died down, until…

"KENJI GO TO BED!"

The two redheads stood still, eyes wide and breath held in shock. It was Kaoru's voice they had heard. And scarcely seconds later…

"KENSHIN COME BACK TO BED!"

They both gulped, not wanting to face the wrath of the hotheaded assistant master of the Kamiya-Kasshin Ryu. "Yes ma'am!" they said, scurrying off to their respective rooms.

Kenshin slid the shoji screen shut as he stepped into he and Kaoru's room. His wife stood there, looking far from amused with her sleeping yukata on. A sheepish smile, akin to that famous Rurouni grin, appeared on the ex-assassin's face.

"Where were we…?" Kenshin asked, his voice getting very husky. He reached for the sash holding Kaoru's yukata closed when he heard small footsteps out in the hall.

"Kenji!"

"Gotta go."

Hanging his head in defeat, his wife laughing at him, he exits his room again and leads his son to the toilet. After Kenji finishes, it's off to bed once more. Kenshin kindly tells him that he needs to sleep. Kenshin opens the shoji screen to his room, hopeful that it's for the last time to find Kaoru asleep on their futon and a hastily scrawled note on the floor.

'Tae would make a great babysitter. Better luck next time, koi.' He read to himself and had to chuckle. He crawled under the blankets and wrapped his arms around his beautiful wife, and soon drifted off to sleep.


End file.
